


Flip Turns

by AlexMel21



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Established Sharon/Andy Relationship, F/M, Swimming, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMel21/pseuds/AlexMel21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You surprise me everyday Sharon Raydor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip Turns

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm transferring my work here, like a back up copy or smth. You could read these too over at FF.net but the versions here are edited for grammar that I didn't catch when I published the story back there. :)
> 
> okay let's pretend there were no angsty cliffhangers in the midseason finale. I wrote this because I just recently watched Woman Undone and the interview where Mary mentions that she was a water ballerina(?) (the woman did synchronized swimming before she entered acting goodgod) annnnnd the finale was soooo incredibly sad, so yeah, the water ballerina thing kind of stuck in my head. Plus have you seen Mary in Woman Undone? I mean she must've done competitive swimming sometime in her life? No wonder she's got great gams and a figure to die for in her age. okay i'll stop gushing. I'd love to hear what you guys think about this. :D
> 
> Characters aren't mine, just playing around, no copyright infringement intended.

It's the weekend. Andy doesn't like weekends when he has nothing to do. There are no scheduled baseball games (end of season who knew) and he's tired of watching replays. He texts Sharon but doesn't get a reply. He calls her but he's sent to voicemail. He backtracks yesterday; they parted amicably after their nth date. He calls them dates, she calls it _working dinners_. Ha. Whatever it is, it's what it is. He also got a kiss goodnight when he dropped her off on her condominium and if it weren't for Rusty still being up, she would've invited him over for tea, maybe some making out on her sofa...but he might be asking for too much.

So he marches to her place instead, he wants quality time with his girlfriend, no one could blame him, really.

He rings the doorbell and Rusty answers the door.

"Lieutenant?"

Rusty looks puzzled if not a bit distracted. He looks at where Rusty's eyes were focused on- his shirt.

"Come on in."

"Actually I was wondering if-"

"Why aren't you in your suit and tie?"

"Oh, it's actually my day off--"

"Ohhhkay. You too then."

He stands glued just a step behind the door and looks at himself. Red Polo shirt, black jacket, jeans, loafers. What is wrong with it? He shakes his head and tries to ask Rusty one more time.

"Hey kid, where's-"

"Upstairs."

"What."

He looks upwards and sees the ceiling. Her condo doesn't have a second floor. Rusty sees this and frowns at him. He frowns back.

"Ugh. She's at the top deck silly. She's doing laps."

Okay he's still a bit lost. He shakes his head, "Still not getting it."

Rusty huffs and goes to the kitchen.

"Uhm, not to sound rude Lieutenant..."

Andy's frown deepened.

"But did you leave your brain elsewhere? Sharon  _is at the top deck_ , you know, the last floor  _on top_  of the condo? She's there doing her laps." Rusty huffs irritably, he thinks he might have interrupted him in his DVD watching. RUsty suddenly stands up.

"Oh, if you're going up, she left her towel so here, take this. Please tell her I'm gonna starve to death if she doesn't feed me. The roast is still not cooked through but I have already taken her cake out as promised." he deadpans as he throws him a big fluffy bathrobe.

Rusty plonks back down the sofa and Andy holds the robe for a moment before he reaches for the doorknob and goes out of the condo. When he reaches the elevator, he sees the top buttons in it as P and D. Penthouse and Deck, he thinks. He presses for D and waits a few moments until the elevator pings and opens. He's at the top deck.

He goes out of the lift and he lands in the middle of a corridor. The left side was an open garden space: he sees two lovers talking at one of the benches, but Sharon isn't there though. So she's not jogging then. The right side opens to an outside terrace where there's a flight of stairs. He walks to the right side opening to the stairs and climbs up.

It's an open pool, and the setting sun bathes everything in pinks and oranges. There's a half of an Olympic- size swimming pool up the staircase and two men were on the side of the pool, obviously ogling at the woman doing laps in the pool.

Sharon.

He approaches the other end of the pool and crouches down; he's at the end where she just launched from with a very fluid and perfect flip turn. He's seen many Olympic games and he particularly loves diving and the swimming events so he kind of knows whatever Sharon was doing. Her dolphin kicks are fluid and graceful, no drag at all. He sees her resurface and he thinks she's going to replace her dolphin kicks with flutter kicks for freestyle strokes but his jaw drops when she rises quickly, her arms circling the air as she launches out repetitively, she's doing butterfly strokes.

"Jesuslordhavemercy." he mumbles to himself as she reaches the other end of the pool, does a flip turn again and begins swimming back to his end, still doing butterflies. The men looking at her go are just sighing appreciatively, almost drooling at the woman doing a very technical stroke with ease.

He stands up when she's only 10 meters away from him and the back of his legs bump into one of the lounge chairs. He sits there instead and looks back, seeing Sharon flip turning again.

When Sharon completes that go round, she stops when she arrives at Andy's end. He's still a bit dazed with what he just witnessed. He got a bit distracted when Sharon pulled herself out of the water and turned so she could sit at the edge as she calms her breathing down. Andy is weirded out because her long silky fluffy hair isn't in sight- it is in her hair cap and her beautiful emerald eyes are behind black goggles. She takes off both in one flick of her wrist, she also takes her hair off from the bun it was in. She shakes her wet hair and Andy swallows. He then realizes two things: one, her back is bare, save for the thin stripey strip that runs under her breasts in front of the charcoal grey swimsuit and at the back; two, the cut is low and ends just above her ass. It suddenly becomes ten degrees hotter when she stands up, the boys drooling at her stands up too, but they run away. She might have given them a death glare.

Andy thinks he's dizzy or he must've eaten something that's not right because everything went into slowmo as Sharon turns towards him, the swimsuit and the Goddess wearing it revealed to him. The charcoal grey maillot swimsuit is a halter with a deep U, the strip under her breasts a braided string for support. There were rings sitting under the outer ends of her collarbone that connects the halter top with the braided string and two more rings resting on top of her hipbones connecting the front and back of the bottom part of her one piece. She's sinful and heavenly at the same time. He wants to consume her, make her a part of him, feel her in his very veins, drink her in...

A small gasp ends his trance.

"Andy what are you doing here?"

He stands up, almost toppling the lounge chair backwards and checks the side of his mouth subtly for signs of drooling. He's no better than the two idiots ogling Sharon. He mentally shakes his head and gives Sharon his best smile.

"I didn't know you swim."

Sharon gives him an adorable frown, "Isn't it part of the training in the academy Lieutenant or am I really old that they took that out now?" she smirks at him as she saunters towards her boyfriend, enjoying the feel of his eyes slowly raking her up and down.

"Well, it is part of the training Captain, but I'm pretty sure they don't ask you to do butterfly strokes though." he smirks and hands her the fluffy white robe, "Rusty told me I could find you here and asked me if I could bring this to you. How could I say no." he runs his thumb on the side of her cheek, flicking away a droplet of water. Sharon beams at him.

"Thank you. I am feeling a bit chilly, but the pool is heated." she says, her wet hair glistening under the afternoon, almost- near- to dim light, the orange hues now tinged with lavenders and soft blues. He looks at her, and out of nowhere, feels himself fall a little bit crazier in love with the woman in front of him.

"You surprise me everyday Sharon Raydor." he grins at her as she wears the robe and ties it.

"Says the guy who magically shows up in my condo building's roofdeck." she smirks back, locating her slippers and putting them on as well.

He offers his arm to her and they walk back to the elevators, "How many laps did you do today? All butterflies?" he asks as they wait for the elevator to come up.

She tilts her head, careful not to put her wet hair on his black jacket, "I don't know, maybe the usual."

He raises his eyebrow at her and smirks, "Well, what is your usual Captain?"

"400 meters. 200 meters for freestyle and another for butterflies. I'm trying to get my _groove_ back. When I moved here from the east coast, I specifically looked for a condo with a decent pool so I could continue my swimming." she replies as they board the lift and pushes the number 11 for their floor.

"Sweet Jesus, is that serious? Were you competing before?" Andy says with shock and a weird sense of pride beaming from him.

"Used to. Middle school up to college. Was going to compete for the Olympics but decided to go to West Point instead. The parents were absolutely livid." she chuckles a bit at the memory. Andy hums, he knows the Captain's from the Army, training only to become an officer when she finished Desert Storm and got married to Jackson Raydor.

"I really didn't know. I thought you were a runner, not a swimmer."

"Well, I don't like the pounding on my feet, and you can't really wear lovely swimwear while running. That's always my excuse for swimming you know? Makes you turn heads for two things: speed- slicing through the water and when you emerge from the pool." she laughs when Andy's jaw drops again. The elevator pings and they walk towards her condo.

"You have to let me look into your swimwear collection, Captain." Andy smiles devilishly at Sharon as she rings the doorbell. She hums, throwing him back a little naughty look herself.

"Only if you beat me in a swim race."

 


End file.
